


Overseers' Playthings

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: After Earth's population was split into those not worthy and those chosen to begin a new civilisation the planet is sold to the Overseers who plan to broadcast Earth across the Galaxy to their viewers. Sometimes they spice things up a bit by switching people, forcing them into new situations. Paul Stamets has experience four of these so far, none of which ended particularly well. One night he finds a man breaking into his kitchen after a switch, Paul can only wonder what the Overseers have in mind for him this time.





	Overseers' Playthings

Paul heard the warning sirens sounding in the distance. The curfew was starting soon and anyone remaining outside would be vaporized by the Overseers. Paul’s never seen the Overseers, but he hates them. They took over a little over five years ago, some people called it an invasion, but Paul was pretty sure to invade, they actually had to have set foot on the planet. Whoever they were, they were ruling from a distance, nobody knew what they were doing or what they wanted, all they knew was the Overseers word was law.

The takeover had been… odd.

Paul had recently completed his PHD and he and his friend Justin had been snatched up by a high-profile research company for their Thesis on Alternate Natural Fuel. They would have had it made. Then one day things just stopped working. He woke up thanks to his phone alarm, but his cell had no signal and his Wi-Fi was out. Paul had just suspected the company were having issues. In his kitchen, he couldn’t brew his coffee, which was frustrating, Paul was many things, a morning person wasn’t one of them. Deciding he swing by the drive-through Starbucks on the way, he headed out to his car. His car, a new, shiny, company, electric car, hadn’t charged as full as it should have over night. He put that down to a faulty wire but had enough power to get to work and back. He could charge it at work anyway.

There were traffic wardens at every intersection, directing cars in every which way. Paul was beginning to suspect the whole grid was down, but he continued into work, even after being denied coffee due to a lack of power at the store. It was all so frustrating, he couldn’t even get the radio in his car to work to listen to the news. When he arrived, he found most of his colleagues waiting outside, very confused.

“Justin, what’s going on?”

“We can’t get in, our key cards aren’t scanning,” his friend explained.

A sudden vibration echoed around the Planet, shattering every window. After dodging the shattered glass, Paul nudged Justin, drawing his gaze to where he was looking. All screens inside had flickered to life. Nothing showed up, the screens were filled with the static that used to show on old televisions. A booming voice addressed them:

“People of Earth,” _never a good thing to hear_, Paul thought, “for centuries we have watched you destroy the beautiful gift we gave you, we have watched you grow from the tiny organisms to what you are now, and we feel now is when we must step in. We have removed the function of your planet killing devices and will begin to catalogue you shortly. We have devised a place for those we deem worthy and of use when building a new society to begin again, but only those who we choose. Please, return to your homes and await further instruction.” The message fell silent for sixty seconds before beginning to repeat.

Justin was selected, but not Paul. Justin was confused, but Paul explained: “I’m no use to helping recreate a world without technology.”

“Paul, don’t be stupid, we researched all of those alternate methods.”

“Yes, but I’m gay, and I have no desire to have a family or kids. I’m of no use to them.”

“Paul-”

“Go, go to the rendezvous before they leave you behind,” he told Justin firmly. It pained him that he knew why he was being left behind, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The mysterious creatures took those selected and nothing was heard for days. People rioted, looted, committed crimes, there was no one around to stop them. Paul took his car home, packed it with essentials and fled, before he was caught in the chaos. His grandfather had been a survivalist, he’d taught Paul much when he was young, how to hunt, forage in the woods and nature, so Paul knew he wouldn’t starve. His grandfather had only recently passed, thanks to advancements in medicine, he’d lived comfortably to 104. Paul’s birthday hadn’t been far off and on his birthday a gift arrived for him. It was a beautiful crossbow, with everything he needed. Paul made sure to take it with him when he fled.

When his car ran out of charge he continued on foot. Taking all he could carry. He was miles away from anywhere when he came across an abandoned cabin. It was run down, but he was sure he could fix it up if he could find the right resources. It was near the forest line and a stream ran nearby, so he would have access to water. It would be getting dark soon, so he decided to chance it.

His car wasn’t too far back, he could go check on it in the morning. He was lucky it was electric, in the trunk there was a solar panel he could connect up, he had no idea if it would work, but it was worth a try. The next morning came and he returned to set up the panel and collect some of his less important items he had not been able to carry the day before. Somehow, the solar power worked, and he had enough charge to get to the cabin and hide the car around the back. He ventured into the treeline to see what tracks he could find and set traps for the smaller animals. He cleared the glass from the floors that was shattered in the original message and boarded up the windows, rigging up lookout posts from the second level.

The Overseers arrived soon after.

Paul had been out hunting and was preparing to skin a rabbit when the dusty tv in the corner flickered and audio played. He couldn’t remember the exact message, but the basics were that their planet had been sold and they were now under new ownership. The message warned that they were being broadcast across the Galaxy as a TV show and they were always being watched. The Overseers were in charge and nothing would change that.

Paul didn’t know if creatures across the Galaxy were really watching his every move, but he decided not to voice his concerns, not even to himself. From time to time, the Overseers would do something to the planet, throw in hurdles the humans had to overcome. One refreshing thing was they were allowed power again. Paul had left his phone when he had left the city, seeing no use for it. He didn’t know what would await him should he return, so he decided to remain in the cabin, mostly off the grid. Though he did return to his home to gather anything worth salvaging, including his phone for convenience sake.

Curfew was something they had introduced. Certain parts of the world had different curfews and sometimes it changed, but usually the Overseers would send out a message for any changes. For faceless rulers, they were at least courteous.

Unless you broke a rule.

If you broke a rule, you were dead. There had been brief times in the last five years when Paul had had visitors, people passing through and they told him stories of what had been going on in the more populated areas. Paul wasn’t a fool, he only allowed people to stay if he absolutely had to. He’d once had to kill someone in self-defence when they had tried to kill him. So he was always weary when strangers turned up at his home.

Paul went upstairs, planning to shower and clean off the dirt of the forest from his hunting trip earlier that day. He’d just removed his shirt when he heard a crash downstairs. Without thinking he picked up his crossbow and bolted to the top of the stairs, aiming a warning shot. He could hear heavy breathing, he fired, embedding an arrow into the doorframe as the intruder gasped. “Please,” a voice begged, “I- I’m not here to cause you harm, I- I got caught without shelter, please, I’ll go in the morning,” the voice stammered. Paul kept his weapon raised as he descended the stairs, reaching out to flick the light switch.

He saw a man, cowering at the door, he had a bag with him, and his hands were in the air, showing he had no weapon. “Who are you, what’re you doing out here?”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t-”

“Slow down, start from the beginning,” Paul said, though he didn’t lower the crossbow.

“My name is Hugh, I’m a Doctor and I don’t know how I got here, one minute I was feeding my sister’s dog before heading to the gym, the next I was out there in the woods and the curfew sirens went off. Where am I? What happened to me?” His voice was shaky and frightened. “Can you please lower that thing?”

“My guess is you’re a transfer, the Overseers sometimes transport people at random to boost ratings. You’re not the first person it’s brought here and the last few tried to kill me, so forgive me if I don’t trust you right away.”

“Why would they bring me here to you?”

“Don’t ask me-” Paul was cut off by the TV flickering to life.

“_Greetings_,” the voice of the Overseers began. “_This is your warning that a Solar Flare will hit the planet in an hour’s time, please remain inside for 96 hours for your safety. That is all_.” The man at the door slid down to sit against the wood, letting his head drop backwards and pulling his knees to his chest. What were his family going to think had happened to him?

“Typical,” Paul muttered, turning back to the man, Hugh was it? “Looks like you’re stuck here,” Paul regarded the strange man, still not lowering his weapon. “I won’t throw you out, but if I catch you robbing me or trying to murder me, I will act in self-defence. Be warned, I’m a light sleeper and I don’t miss twice,” he warned, eyes daring to the arrow sticking out of the door frame beside Hugh’s ear. Finally, he lowered his weapon and stepped closer, sticking out his hand, “I’m Paul.”

Hugh looked up, seeing the extended hand he reached out to shake it, only for Paul to pull him to his feet. Hugh took a moment to really look at his… Host? Paul was probably the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. At least in the last five years. “Hugh. And thank you. For not throwing me out.”

“Well, that could still change. Let me get some things to make up the couch,” Paul retrieved the items and handed them over, sneaking away to have his shower, keeping his crossbow in reach. When he returned, wearing some worn but soft pjs, he found Hugh sitting on the couch, head in his hands. “I wasn’t serious,” he said softly, “I won’t actually throw you out,” he added.

Hugh looked back at him, his eyes were red and his cheeks puffed, “sorry, um, no, it’s not that. I was just thinking about how worried my mom and sister will be, I just wish I had a way to let them know.” He sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeves.

“I’m sorry. With the Flare, there won’t be any signal to send messages.” In the barn attached to the cabin Paul had found an old radio with some miraculously working frequencies. He used it to communicate with others on occasion, but it too was useless during a flare, so he didn’t bring it up. “Here, I brought you something to sleep in,” he said, remembering the garments in his hands. “Have you eaten? I have some leftover stew from my supper, you can help yourself.”

As if on cue, Hugh’s stomach let out a grumble. “Thank you,” he flushed, “when I was taken, I had just put food out for my sister’s dog, I had planned on eating on my way to the gym, but...” Hugh stood and wandered over to the pot on the stove, he could feel the heat coming off of it. “What kind of stew is it?”

“Rabbit, I hope that’s alright.”

“Not a meat I’ve had before, but I’m willing to give it a try.” Hugh served himself and returned to sit with Paul, “thank you,” he repeated softly. “Were you always here?” He asked, “before this all happened?” As Hugh ate, Paul told him about his previous life and losing his best friend. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“What about you, you said you were a doctor?”

“Yeah, I was training to be a surgeon the day it all happened, the power went out before the surgery was scheduled, the man didn’t make it. That surgery could have saved his life.” Hugh continued to tell Paul about his life and Paul listened intently. “It’s getting late, we should get some sleep,” Hugh said over an hour later.

Paul checked his watch, “oh, wow, yeah, goodnight,” he said, standing from Hugh’s bed. “Sleep well.”

“You too. Night,” Hugh bid him, standing to clear away the bowl and spoon he’d been using before settling in. 

Paul rose early the next morning out of habit, descending the stairs he saw Hugh and remembered the previous evening, debating whether or not to return upstairs for his crossbow. Looking Hugh over he figured he’d be able to take him in hand to hand should it come to it and checked his food stores to find a suitable breakfast. Usually during the Flares, the only power available was for cooking, but Paul was smart, he had battery back-up packs for his laptop which he’d brought along in spite for all the hard work recorded on it. His laptop also held his Netflix, which had come back into being shortly after the Overseers had arrived. He couldn’t access the whole archive, but he had some movies he had downloaded in case of this very thing happening. He was thankful there was also running water, two grown men cooped up in a small space in the middle of the hot summer, was not ideal for the senses. Paul plated some breakfast for Hugh but took a moment before waking him to take a good look at his guest. Hugh was probably the most attractive person Paul had seen, in his life. Another reason to be thankful for running water.

Hugh stirred and Paul busied himself to avoid being caught. “Morning,” he called over as Hugh stretched, “I made breakfast. I won’t ask if you slept well because I’ve spent the night on that couch before and know how it most likely was.” Hugh smiled at him, standing to stretch fully before joining Paul at the small table.

“Thank you,” he said, “this looks good,” he said tucking in, “mm, it’s very good.”

Paul smiled but held back a chuckle, “thank you, I like it and I don’t usually have guests so it’s good to know I’m still a decent cook.” They ate in silence for a few moments, “look, I understand that you weren’t exactly brought here willingly, so I wanted to let you know, so long as I can trust you, this place is as much yours as it is mine until this whole thing is over. Feel free to use the shower, clean towels are in the closet at the top of the stairs, my books, if you’re hungry, please, help yourself.”

“Thank you,” Hugh said, “I mean it, most people would not have missed when they find someone breaking into their house these days. Thank you for not doing that and for everything. Would you mind if we talked a little more, I feel like I should get to know my roommate for the next few days.”

Hugh and Paul shared with each other the details of their new and previous lives. Eventually, Hugh decided to take Paul up on the offer of using the shower. “I’m gonna do an inventory check and then a supply run.”

“How? We can’t go outside?”

Paul raised an eyebrow, stood and walked over to the couch and pushed it over to reveal a trap-door. “During the first Flare in the first year I had to ration half a pot of stew over 3 days. Nearly didn’t make it. So when it was over and I was feeling better I built a tunnel to under the storage barn. Don’t worry, it’s safe. The Overseers make sure all structures are secure against the Flares.”

Paul checked what he had in his pantry, which wasn’t much so he dropped into the tunnel to retrieve enough supplies to get them through a few days. He didn’t know what Hugh liked so he chose a few different options. Hugh was curled up on the cushioned reading nook Paul had installed under the stairs with one of Paul’s books. After things had relatively calmed down, Paul had made a couple of return journeys to his old house to pick up things that hadn’t been looted in the chaos. Hugh was reading one of his classic novels.

Paul climbed out of the tunnel and closed the trap-door. Hugh looked up at him and marked the page in his book. He helped Paul put away their supplies, who suggested they look at the inventory together and plan their meals for the days ahead. Together they decided on their meals, Hugh offering to do more than his share of the cooking as he knew nothing about building a fire or the other tasks Paul needed to do to keep his home running.

They spent their first day in an awkward ease. They weren’t entirely comfortable on account of being strangers, but they could get on easy enough. Hugh made dinner and Paul booted up one of the battery packs for his laptop so they could watch a movie that evening before bed. Over dinner they talked some more, the whole thing felt incredibly domestic, it spooked Paul a little.

On the second morning he found Hugh exercising as best he could in the small space available. He was feeling restless as he always did when he was expected to stay inside for extended periods of time. He didn’t even have any of his medical textbooks to study the new alternate medicines and their positive properties. Something Paul found drove him mad, was when Hugh would read one of his books. Because Hugh didn’t just read his books. He hummed. He hummed the most irritating tunes that sounded way off-key.

But he tried to put up with it. He really did, in the interest of keeping the peace. But there was only so long he could take it before needing to excuse himself to his room to keep himself from going insane and breaking his promise not to use the crossbow.

Being inside all day with nothing to do was messing with both of them. Especially their internal clocks. They weren’t using enough energy and found they couldn’t sleep when they wanted to. Paul was normally a solitary figure, he liked his own company, having another person here was making him grumpier than normal. Especially since it had been a while and his guest looked like he did.

Hugh was also finding the experience difficult. Hugh was a rather extroverted person and being cooped up with one other person for so long was beginning to drain him. Especially when Paul would suddenly get up and leave the room, seemingly in a huff and shut his bedroom door with a little more force than seemed necessary. He knew Paul was trying to be polite and not argue, but his behaviour wasn’t exactly healthy. He also noticed Paul was showering an awful lot. He was a Dr, he’d studied biology, he also had a teenage nephew and so knew the look of someone coming down stairs after their third shower while being unable to look another person in the eye.

By their third morning they were struggling. By afternoon, Paul was at the end of his tether. The Flares didn’t usually add an uncomfortable heat to the planet, but for some reason it had begun seeping inside overnight. A broadcast from the Overseers had also announced that the Flare would be lasting two days longer than anticipated. Paul wondered what he had done to piss off the Overseers so much to make them torture him like this. He always played along with what they threw at him, attempted murders and all. Part of him wondered what their endgame was.

The added heat and the small irritations were getting to him a little too much. “Do you have to do that?” He asked, exasperated as Hugh hummed while reading again. Hugh looked up from his book, confused.

“Do what?” He asked, marking the page in the book.

“The humming? It’s driving me insane,” Paul complained, slamming his own book closed. “What in God’s name are you even humming?”

“It’s an Opera.”

“Well it’s ridiculous.”

Hugh wasn’t offended, he knew this wasn’t easy for Paul to share his home, he also knew getting worked up in this heat wouldn’t do him any good, so he tried to remain calm, raising his hands in the air. They were both down to basics, boxers and the thinnest shirts Paul owned. “Alright, I’m not going to argue with you, that’s your opinion, but you need to calm down, it’s too hot to get worked up over something like humming.” Guilt melted over Paul’s features, Hugh smiled, “look, why don’t you cool off, I’ll go to the barn to read.” He offered.

Paul nodded, “sure, um, look I’m so-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Hugh smiled an understanding smile and went through the now uncovered trapdoor to the tunnel to the supply barn.

Paul retreated upstairs to the bathroom feeling like an absolute ass. He was frustrated, in more ways than one. What didn’t help was the Overseers trying to push their TV narratives on him and an almost stranger. Over the last couple of days, Paul had noticed items appearing in almost strategic places around his home in the form of condoms and lube. He had no doubt Hugh would have seen them and he hoped he knew this was not normal for Paul. In the five years since the take-over, Hugh had never been a part of the Overseers’ narratives that required a switch to spice up his life. It was not Paul’s first time, nor did he doubt it would be his last, but the Overseers usually left him clues as to what they wanted him to do.

He was grateful, they were not pitting them against one and other. Hugh was a kind man, he did not want to have to kill him. No, what they wanted from them was sex. He learned early on that if they didn’t get their way then the Overseers would extend the disaster. His first ever switch experience, he and the other person tried to wait out the disaster, only for it to go on and the hints to fight to the death to become clearer. Splashing cool water on his face, Paul cleaned himself up a bit, shaving and putting on some fresher clothes.

In his mind he wrestled with himself over whether he wanted to go through with having this conversation with Hugh. Would Hugh even agree to it? What would the Overseers have them do if not sex? Paul dreaded to think of the answer. Dropping into the tunnel, Paul made his way to the supply barn, hearing Hugh’s melodic humming coming from the second floor he’d installed a couple of years back. Climbing the ladder, he thought of what he was going to say to the other man.

“Hi, mind if I sit?” He asked, drawing Hugh from his reading. Hugh was sitting against the back wall, beside boxes of canned goods Paul had bought and stocked for emergencies.

“Please,” Hugh said, marking his page and setting the book aside.

“We need to talk about what the Overseers want. I get that this is your first time experiencing a switch, from either side, so I’ll put it like this. They switch to create story-lines. And they’re trying to create one with us, thankfully a little less bloody than I’m used to though.”

“I had suspected,” Hugh admitted, “I assumed you weren’t keeping these in your food supplies,” Hugh told him, reaching into the open crate to pull out, not a can, but a bottle of lubricant.

Paul nodded, “unfortunately not. I’m just gonna come out and say this, that, if they don’t get what they want, they’ll keep us like this until we do, or they’ll change the plan. I don’t want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable, but-” Paul was cut off by Hugh’s lips against his own. His eyes slid closed as Hugh deepened the kiss and cupped his freshly shaved cheek. Their lips parted and Paul allowed his eyes to open, finding himself looking into Hugh’s own warm eyes. “Wow,” Paul murmured, going back in for another, deeper kiss.

Paul’s mind was racing, this was the first kiss he’d had since before the takeover. His last partner who had been brought to him by the Overseers had refused kissing, claiming it made what they were about to do too intimate. Hugh pulled back when they split for air, “Paul,” he said, regaining his breath. Paul nodded, not trusting his voice, “we should talk before we go through with this, with a clear head,” he added, implying they should cool off before discussing their serious subject matter. A whine escaped Paul’s throat without his permission, but he leaned back, away from Hugh and took a breath before nodding his agreement.

“You’re right,” he spoke after a minute. “I’ll go back through, come up when you’re ready?” Hugh nodded his agreement. Paul paused to look Hugh over one last time before retreating back through the tunnel.

Hugh took his time, so much so, Paul considered going to check he was still alright just to be sure, but he stopped himself, instead choosing to pace nervously. He sighed, relieved when Hugh did eventually emerge from the hole in the floor. He went to sit on the couch, but Hugh caught his arm, “no, this won’t take long,” he told him. “Before this goes ahead I just want to say that I consent to what we’re about to do and I’d like you to do the same, I may not have been taken before, but I knew someone who did and the person he was with came after him, despite them having no choice and both agreeing to it beforehand.”

Paul nodded, “alright, yes, um, I consent to what we’re going to do,” he said, nodding for Hugh to continue. He didn’t, he just stepped up to Paul, reached around to the back of his head and pulled their lips together once more, his other hand rested on the small of Paul’s back, holding their bodies against each other. Paul felt Hugh’s firm body against his own, his hands venturing under Hugh’s shirt to explore his skin, teasing at the waistband of his shorts with his fingers.

Hugh retracted his hand from Paul’s back, following under his shirt to clasp Paul’s hand in his. Breaking their kiss, he turned and lead the way upstairs to Paul’s room. Paul pushed the door shut behind them, pulling Hugh back in. Paul’s hands continued to explore Hugh’s body, cupping his butt and squeezing as he pulled him tight to his own body. “How do you wanna do this?” Paul murmured.

“I took the liberty of preparing myself in the barn, I hope you don’t mind,” Hugh told him, pressing his hardening cock against Paul’s.

“I don’t mind at all,” he replied, slipping his hands under Hugh’s shirt and pulling it over his head and re-joining their lips. Hugh pulled away, turned them and walked Paul back until his legs hit the bed.

“Lay down so I can ride you?” He said, his tone implying this was not a request. Both men stripped and Paul collected the condoms and lube he’d found stashed under his pillow this morning before sitting back. Hugh straddled his lap, squirted some of the lube onto his hand and stroked Paul’s cock to attention before rolling a condom over his length. Pushing Paul down so he was propped up by his elbows, Hugh applied a generous amount of lube to the covered length before positioning himself over it. Taking firm hold he guided Paul’s cock to his entrance and pressed it inside, sighing as it slipped into him. Beneath him, Paul swore under his breath as his cock entered Hugh, he placed a hand on Hugh’s thigh to ground himself. Hugh gave himself a moment to adjust before leaning over Paul and rolling his hips.

Both Hugh and Paul let out a moan at the movement, Hugh lifted Paul’s chin with his finger and brought their lips back together as he moved. Paul’s hands roamed Hugh’s body, while Hugh kept his on the bed to keep himself balanced. For both of them it had been so long, it didn’t take too much time before they were pushing for their release. Paul eagerly put lube on his hand before wrapping it around Hugh’s cock, letting him fuck into his fist as he rolled his hips. Paul bucked upwards into Hugh, keen to reach his release, doubling his effort on Hugh’s cock, stroking him to completion, encouraging him verbally until he came in thick spurts over Paul’s chest. Hugh’s ass clenched around him, Paul sped up as Hugh stilled his movements, thrusting up into Hugh, finding his release and spilling into the condom with a groan.

Hugh lifted himself off of Paul, landing on the mattress beside him, both of them were taking slow, deep breaths. Pushing over onto his side, Hugh pressed his lips against Paul’s shoulder, “that was nice,” he murmured. Paul turned his head to face him, smiled and leaned over to kiss him. After a moment, both moved to clean up before pulling their clothes back on to go down for dinner. Dinner was a quiet affair, neither of them knowing where they now stood. After clearing away the dishes and putting away the leftovers, Hugh stretched. “If you don’t mind, I think I’m gonna have an early night,” he said.

“Oh, um, yeah, me too.” Paul watched Hugh prepare the couch for his bed before speaking again. “You, um, you could join me, if you wanted to.” He offered, “it’ll be more comfortable then the couch,” he added as an excuse.

“Are you sure?” Hugh tested.

Paul paused, considering before smiling, “I’m sure,” he nodded affirmative. “I mean it,” he added, “please, I’d like it if you joined me.”

“Alright, thank you,” Hugh replied, walking over to Paul who took his hand, interlacing their fingers together. They changed and got under the covers. Paul turned his bedside lamp out, bidding Hugh ‘goodnight’ with a kiss.

“I was meaning to ask where you got this?” Paul asked on what could be their final morning together. Hugh looked to where his finger had come to a stop where it had been trailing over his chest.

“Oh, that, I got that years ago. I was out hiking and got into some trouble. The person who saved me was a Dr, they’re what inspired me to train in the first place,” Hugh explained, “I was trying to take a photo of the view and lost my footing. They told me I was lucky the person who saved me was close by when it happened.”

“Sounds like quite the experience.”

“It was, but it made me who I am today, I wouldn’t be me without this scar, it’s why I never had it removed.” They laid together for a moment before Hugh spoke again. “What- How will the end of the Flare happen?” He asked. “I was just thinking about how, if I would be transported back or if I’d have to make my own way home.”

Paul took a minute to consider, “I’ve only had one surviving encounter before and he left in a hurry as soon as he could go outside. So unfortunately, I can’t tell you. Sorry.” Hugh nodded sadly at the uncertainty. “If you wanted to, we could stay in touch,” Paul offered, “I never thought I would be able to trust someone thrown at me, but with you it just came so easy. Sure we had our differences, but I didn’t mind having you around.”

“I think I’d like that,” Hugh replied, though he sounded distracted. After laying together a while longer, savouring the feel of another human being, they got up to share their last meal. Paul cooked as Hugh seemed too distracted to focus on the activity at hand. When a broadcast announced the Flare was over and it would shortly be safe to return everybody to where they came from Paul wrote his e-mail down for Hugh, who returned the favour.

“E-mail to let me know you got back safe?” Paul asked, holding out the slip of paper.

“I will, I promise,” Hugh answered. He felt something familiar, a tingling he had felt before being transported before. “Goodbye Paul,” he said as his form faded from view, leaving Paul once again alone.

Six months later…

Paul had heard the sirens sounding in the distance as he collected his latest kill from the frosted forest floor. He cursed under his breath, he would have to hurry back and even then it would be cutting it close to the curfew. He hurried through the forest, knowing the way like the back of his hand. As he stepped into the field where his home sat, boots crunching under the thick snow he felt odd. His body tingled and fizzed like a freshly opened can of soda and suddenly his surroundings looked very different. Clutching his kill and the armed crossbow Paul looked around desperately for shelter.

“Paul?” Turning sharply, he saw a face he hadn’t seen in months.

Stood before him was Hugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you liked this fic, please let me know what you think down below :)


End file.
